


I'll Take Some Of That Action

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: It’s Lorne’s last night on Earth and he just wants a little love….Written for smut_69/prompt: proposition





	I'll Take Some Of That Action

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“Tonight’s my last night on Earth for a while – maybe years,” Lorne was saying to a pretty brunette from R&D. He steered clear of the military contingent at the Atlantis going-away party to avoid any fraternization wickets. He’d been working on this particular scientist for a half-an-hour. She was the third one of the night. “To be honest, I’m really hoping not to spend it alone.”

 

He was down to trying the direct approach. Nothing else had worked so far and it was late enough to be at ‘desperate measures’.

 

“From what I understand, the Atlantis Expedition has charted over 125 inhabited worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy.”

 

“That many?” Lorne smiled, leaning on the tabletop beside her. “I had no idea.”

 

This one was beginning to look promising.

 

“And all 125 species are human,” R&D girl was pointing out.

 

Lorne got a sinking feeling that torpedoed with her next sentence.

 

“And with the two hundred expedition members and literally thousands of humans, I’m sure someone in the next galaxy will buy that line.”

 

She smiled sweetly and left. Lorne held his own smile artificially while she walked away. Picking up his beer from the table, he struck out towards the Peterson AFB Officer’s Barracks where he’d been put up for the night. Might as well get a decent night’s sleep since it was apparent he wasn’t getting anything else tonight.

 

“Leaving the party already, Major?”

 

Samantha Carter’s voice stopped him halfway across the grassy lawn. She had followed him away from the party after overhearing his last spectacular crash and burn and failing to score a "last-night-on-Earth" fuck.

 

Lorne turned and came to an off-duty version of attention. It’d been his perception that the Colonel didn’t stand overly on military protocol as long as you gave her the respect she’d earned and deserved. His old team, SG-11 and SG-1 crossed missions a few times in his tenure at the SGC, and every time he’d always found her to be a cool headed, efficient officer, smart as a whip and tough enough to do the job, traits Lorne could whole-heartedly respect.

 

"Colonel," he offered, not entirely sure what to say and to tell the truth, slightly embarrassed at being caught putting moves on the scientists.

 

“Major,” she returned, tapping her beer to his.

 

A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

 

“Crash and burn,” Lorne grinned sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, I saw that,” Sam grinned back. “But if you’re still looking, I'll take some of that action." 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I said I’ll take some of that action,” she repeated.

 

Lorne still wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly even though she’d said it twice now.

 

“Well,” she said, raising her eyebrows, “either you aren’t interested or you’re not nearly as smart as Edwards brags you are.”

 

Lorne grinned. There was something so hot about shagging a beautiful woman who outranked you.

 

“Oh, no, ma’am, I’m plenty interested.”

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

 

“And I’m smarter than I look.”

 

“Your place or mine, Major?”

 

“I don’t have a place at the moment,” he pointed out.

 

“Then I’ll drive,” Sam dangled her keys in front of him.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Sam’s house was small and comfortable, covered in books and fabrics and leathers in various shades of yellow and browns. 

 

“You’ve got a really great place,” he offered. “It suits you, warm and soft,” he smiled at her. “And beautiful. Like you.”

 

“Thanks,” she dropped her keys and jacket on the nearest chair, “but in case you’re wondering, I’m a sure thing…you don’t have to work the whole seduction angle.”

 

She moved against him, backing him against the nearest chair. He fell into it, landing heavily with Sam in his lap.

 

“Okay,” Lorne grinned, “but for the record, I meant it,” he got out before she covered his mouth with her own.

 

Lorne pushed his hands into her hair, loving the short strands. He’d always had a thing for short, sassy hair and the women who wore it well. Like Sam.

 

She was pulling at the buttons on his military issued blouse, loosening them quickly and pushing the garment off his shoulders. Taking a second to straighten it, she draped it over the arm of the couch before pulling his black t-shirt out of his waistband and over his head. 

 

Sam dragged her nails down the contours of Lorne’s chest, pressing a little harder over the nipples. Lorne gasped deliciously and waited for her to do it again but she avoided the nubs when she brought her fingers back up his chest. He leaned his head back on the cushions of the chair and closed his eyes, feeling Sam’s hands at his throat and raking down his body again.

 

Her mouth followed, and she licked at his nipple, flicking her tongue across it, closing her teeth on it lightly, hesitating…

 

“Yes,” he whispered – 

 

\- and she bit, a sharp, deliciously piercing pain flooding through his chest.

 

She scooted back onto the leather ottoman and propped her boot against the chair between Lorne’s legs to untie them. He brushed her fingers away and began pulling at the laces, giving her a slow grin. He unlaced the boot and pulled it off before reaching for the other shoe and repeating the process. She leaned back while he pulled off her BDU pants, then her socks, and finally her lacey purple panties. 

 

He dangled them from one finger briefly before she grabbed them, tossing them behind the chair.

 

“Hey! I love purple!” he protested. “Not to mention Victoria’s Secret.”

 

Sam ignored the comment and grabbed the waistband of his BDU’s, yanking them unceremoniously over his hips and legs and sending them flying across the couch with his blouse.

 

She crawled back into the chair with him, her knees on either side of his legs. Lorne gripped her waist, his hands fitting perfectly into the curves of her body. Sam leaned forward to kiss him and Lorne slipped his fingers inside her, making her throw her head back instead. He pressed his mouth to her neck and Sam leaned into it, bracing her hands on the back of the chair. Lorne pulled her body fully against his, his mouth covering her nipple, biting gently while his fingers pressed deeper into her body. He could feel her tighten against him, around him, and she cried out as she came. She sagged against him as he reached across the low side table for his pants, just out of reach. Sam helped, leaning over him for the BDUs, her breasts pressing into his face and he licked and bit at them for her efforts.

 

“Front pocket,” he muttered against her skin and Sam dug for the condom, pulling one out and ripping the foil with her teeth. 

 

She slipped it over his thick cock, stroking him through the thin latex, rising up on her knees to slide him inside her, her hand still at the base of his cock. She thrust forward.

 

“Fuck!” he ground out.

 

“Whatever you say,” she said sweetly, slipping her hand behind her to cup his balls.

 

“Fuck,” he repeated, wrapping his arms around her waist and standing up.

 

He backed her into the front door, her legs around his hips, pounding into her. Sam kissed him hard, biting at his lips as she came again, Lorne right behind her, sagging against the door as the orgasm hit him. He held her there, breathing hard until they both started laughing and he let her slide to the floor.

 

“Bathroom,” she said, “first door on the right.”

 

He moved past her into the interior of the house, finding the bathroom and pulling the condom off, flushing it away before washing his hands.

 

“I see your mother taught you well,” she teased, handing over a cold bottle of water.

 

Lorne twisted the cap off and drank half of it.

 

“Yes, ma’am, she did,” he agreed, leaning over to kiss her.

 

She made a face. 

 

“Your lips are cold!”

 

“Sorry.” 

 

He finished the bottle and let it drop into the sink.

 

He lifted her with one arm, Sam wrapping her legs around his waist again, her own bottle falling to the floor. 

 

“End of the hall,” she directed.

 

He carried her to the bed and fell across it with her, rolling onto his back. 

 

“Damn that was good! Do I get to stay, cause I really, really want to stay.”

 

“I don’t know, can you keep up?”

 

Sam slipped her hand between his legs, stroking his hardening cock.

 

“Nice recovery action, Major,” she grinned.

 

“Mom always said be ready for anything,” he said, rolling her beneath him.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

He slipped his clothes on quickly and quietly, slipping a hand under Sam’s neck when he was fully dressed. He leaned over her, kissing her awake.

 

“Hey, you,” she murmured groggily.

 

“I called a cab,” he explained while she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

 

“I’ll drive you,” she protested.

 

Lorne shook his head once. “Not really such a good idea. I’m leaving, you’re staying – no need to give under worked, overpaid government employees anything more to talk about. But if you ever find yourself in Atlantis, be sure and look me up.”

 

“Count on it, Major.”


End file.
